


~•Olvido~•

by YukiFell



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiFell/pseuds/YukiFell
Summary: Lo que empezó como una relación fría como el invierno logro florecer ante la primavera por algún tiempo, sin embargo un corto error de parte del Dios de la muerte y todo se hecho a perderUn viejo compañero de la infancia a la vida de un depresivo llegó, y con su tinta y colores le iluminó.Reaper jamás se espero que esos dos, fueran a formar una relación, sin embargo cuando Geno comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, se percató de lo que sucedía, y allí fue donde se equivocó, al decir lo que debió permanecer muerto en su interior.La flama que alguna vez existió, ante el viento se apagó, y el gran amor se desvaneció, sin embargo jamás se rindió. ¿Logrará reconquistar el corazón de su viejo amor?.
Relationships: GenoSans/ReaperSans
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Antes de todo, me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la cual es un proyecto que llevo pensando hace meses, espero que sea dw ru agrado y te diviertas disfrutándola al igual que puedas experimentar cada sensación. 
> 
> Si ves el título de mi historia bajo la plataforma de wtt con otro nombre y una fotografía de Reaper Sans no te alertes por favor, soy el mismo usuario. También quiero aclarar, que no prometo actualizar seguido ya que mi vida ha veces es un fiasco y tengo algunos problemas, sin embargo trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda, no voy a abandonar está historia.
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias por tu tiempo.

Todo se rompió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que alguna vez fueron caricias se perdieron en el vacío, los besos se extinguieron y lo llamado Amor se desvaneció sin dejar rastro de su paradero en un silencioso viento. De ello solo quedaron cenizas que se guardaron bajo el alma del encargado a guiar las almas en pena a su descanso eterno.

Reaper, era el nombre del Dios a quien le adjudicaban las peores desgracias humanas; el fallecimiento. Su personalidad era la adecuada para llevar a cargo su trabajo, frívolo, poseyendo dos cuencas circulares que eran invadidas por el abismal negro, sus dientes fruncidos imponiendo respeto u autoridad, y ni hablar de su complexión física, un esqueleto, un monstruo esqueleto, tal y como las historias que algunos humanos tenían la dicha de oir.

A él no le agradaba del todo su persona, aún si era su labor llevar las infortunadas almas (hacia a los seres que elegían el lugar que merecerían por designio), era bastante agotador y cansado pasar de un lado a otro. La vida era irrelevante, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que veía era como los corazones de los humanos, animales y prácticamente cualquier ser que tocaba, detenían su latir, no fue hasta que conoció a Vida; Una mujer cabra con elegante vestido de color blanco llegando hasta a sus patas, cubriendo la parte superior de su pecho hasta su cintura deslizandose sobre sus piernas finalizando con una caída en forma de cascada por parte de la gran falda.

Sus ojos, rojos como las rosas brillaban alegremente mientras se encontraba sentada en los verdes prados a los que por alguna razón, el esqueleto encontró. Movió uno de sus pies sobre el vivo césped y lo posicionó presionando su peso en el, el follaje limón pereció ante el simple contacto, tal y como estaba acostumbrado, maldijo por lo bajo hasta que...escucho las palabras que provenian de una dulce voz.

Allí fue donde conoció a quien creía era y sería, su gran amor.

Mala suerte para él que el destino poseyera otro plan arrebatandole a su amada vida, a la que descubrió su verdadero nombre, Toriel, casi después de estar por declararse. Pasaron años desde allí, siglos quizá, jurandose que jamás se volvería a enamorar…

Pero nuevamente se equivocó y lo supo cuando se comenzó a sentir extraño tras ver a un esqueleto a la hora de ejercer su deber. La baja estatura acompañaba al joven quien se mantenía con vida pese a una visible herida, sus prendas consistían en una camisa blanca, un short negro con franjas incoloras, una larga bufanda roja en la parte superior de su cuello y una gran chaqueta incolora que portaba una gigantesca línea rojiza en su centro, no era ninguna decoración, se trataba de sangre que en vez de fluir como un arroyo, se mantenía de forma misteriosa goteando en solamente un lugar, era una herida que habría matado a cualquiera, y aún así el monstruo estaba viendo a la nada, como si estuviera asustado.

La primera vez que le miro se sorprendió, el ser debería ser polvo desde ya unos minutos, al poseer magia no podrían sobrevivir de otro modo. El sujeto de pie en un sombrío cubículo que parecía mantenerlo atrapado, su bufanda se movía con desenfreno como si estuviera sintiendo una gran brisa. Sin entender cómo era posible, Reaper se acercó a él analizando su presencia con mayor cuidado: Un monstruo macho de la misma especie a él, estaba bastante mal, uno de sus ojos poseia líneas verticales, tal y como pequeños glitchs.

El dúo estaba frente a frente, el desconocido movió sus pupilas blancas al igual que las del Dios y bufó con furia provocando el cambio entre ellas a un azul-rojizo. 

—¿¡Quién eres tú?! -Vocifero el de vestuario claro evocando una clara expresión de enojo. Sus dientes se alinearon a fin de crear una sonrisa oblicua, pese a no poseer cejas, era posible ver algunas marcas en la frente del esqueleto. A su punto de vista la persona frente a él no le era visible, gracias a la capucha.

—Woah, cálmate, ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas muerto? -Pregunto el Dios. Tienes una jodida puñalada que te rajo por completo y te mantienes de pie sobre este extraño lugar -Finalizo acercándose más al que debería llevarse. ¿No tienes idea de quién soy, verdad?

Las cuencas blanquecinas de su contrario rondaron al oírle, la verdad era que su carácter no era tan bueno, a juzgar la opinión del Dios de la muerte, era un amargado. 

— No me interesa quien seas, aquí no hay nadie además de mi, y quizá Frisk, así que solo pensaré que eres parte de mi imaginación, porque heh, ¿un tipo con capucha en medio de un universo corrompido donde todo se perdió? Vaya Geno, si que has perdido la cordura -Enuncio revelando su nombre.

— Así que eres Geno. Bien, no tienes ni siquiera una idea de quién soy, por lo que te mostraré -Anuncio dando unos pasos retrocediendo de el, extendió sus brazos y dio un chasquido rozando sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Una poderosa hoz de punta afilada y mazo de material desconocido apareció entre las manos del singular ser, la sostuvo con su izquierda y con su diestra de retiró la capa que le cubría dejando perplejo al dañado. Un esqueleto como él se encontraba junto a el.

—¿Ahora te das una idea de que es lo que soy? -Cuestionó Reaper. Soy la muerte, el encargado de apagar la viva flama en la vida de cualquier ser. Algo me llevo hacia a ti, pero hay algo extraño, ni con mi hoz logro ver dónde cortar el hilo que te ata en este mundo físico. Hahaha, es la primera vez que veo algo así

—¿La muerte? Entonces, tu puedes terminar con esta patética agonía, ¿tu puedes asesinarme? -Aludio posando su mirar en el hombre de capucha. ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Sácame de está maldita mierda! He perdido todo, no tiene sentido seguir viv-…—Fue interrumpido por aquel a quien dio su petición.

—¿No estás escuchando? No puedo visualizar tu jodido hilo -Replico comenzando a molestarse. Y si crees que yo entiendo está mierda te equivocas. 

El silencio reino entre ambos, la mirada del esqueleto de bufanda roja se entrecerro y su boca se cerró, apretó sus puños y vio a la perdición.

— Bueno, entonces no se que haces aquí. -Expreso en un tono de voz entre cortado sin abandonar la pizca de molestia. 

—Si yo supiera porque carajos debía venir aquí solo a perder mi tiempo, te lo diría. Aunque creo hay una solución a tu patético problema -Menciono. ¿Quieres probarla? —Sin esperar la respuesta de Geno, se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su mejilla ansiando ver lo que era su rutina. Verle caer al suelo a su vez que su cuerpo se desfragmentaba.

Mas no obstante, jamás sucedió.

—¿Que estás haciendo? -Recibió de parte del muchacho. No me toques.

La cara de Reaper era un espectáculo en ese momento, sus cuencas estaban más abiertas develando unas pupilas dilatadas, sus dientes estaban fruncidos de forma recta, probablemente no lo parecía, más estaba, sorprendido.

—Tu…no moriste cuando te toque -Era lo único que salió de su boca. ¿Porque? —Dejando perplejo al otro, se aferró a él volviendo a tocarlo.

—¡Hey basta! -Chilló cabreado. Te he dicho que odio eso! -Afirmo severo quitándose a la parca de encima. Bien, como sea, deberías regresar a hacer tu estúpido trabajo con alguien que si merezca el descanso eterno ya que al parecer, yo no lo hago. -Pronuncio Geno con ligera melancolía alejándose del muerte.

Reaper quedó solo minutos después, estaba en shock, nadie había sobreviví a un toque suyo, ni los más grandes osos ni la más diminuta mariposa. Todos morían pero…ese esqueleto sobrevivió.

Y eso, le interesó.

Dándose cuenta de su soledad se dispuso a levantarse, sacudió las faldas en su túnica y se retiró aún con conmoción, prometiéndole olvidar el hecho, no sería bueno si en su loca mentalidad en algún momento deseara acercarse mas. 

De igual modo, la silueta del monstruo se rehusó a abandonarlo, en ningún momento el Dios de la muerte pudo olvidar a la falla en su trabajo.

\-------------------------------

Unas blancas pupilas se movían de derecha a izquierda con desesperación, intentando encontrar algo entre su frustración. Su cabeza estaba atareada, no podía siquiera concentrarse en su trabajo. Reaper no estaba bien desde que su pareja le dejo, no podía explicarse el porqué, reviso sus palabras y no encontró su respuesta, quizá no era lo suficientemente maduro para verla. Veía al pasado con una mezcla de emociones que le dejaban un sabor agridulce en la boca. 

Deseaba reírse de si mismo y sus constantes equivocaciones, ya que Vida no fue la última que llegó, no era ella por quién lloraba ahora. No, era por otra persona, el ser que en ese entonces odio por abarcar su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, el esqueleto que conoció en su pasado.

—Geno. -Susurro con pesar hacia el medio de la nada percibiendo la humedad en las gotas que caían entre sus cuencas como una especie de lluvia. Pronunciando por décima, centésima u tal vez milésima vez el nombre de su amor, con la esperanza que esté le escuchará. 

¿Cómo había terminado enamorado del error en su cargo? ¿Porque le era tan especial el esqueleto de prendas blancas y cuenca derretida? ¿Que era lo que poseia que captó su atención casi al instante? La mayoría de preguntas, el Dios no podia explicarlo, ni él lo comprendía. Solo sollozaba aferrado al dolor que rodeó su corazón dándole la sensación de que mil cuchillas lo atravesarán en señal de un castigo. 

No había nada más, no había palabra alguna, Reapee estaba desdichado, le habían arrebatado a quien en en la actualidad, era lo más preciado para él.

— . . .

Una inhalación provino del orificio en su nariz, el monstruo elevó la hoja que sostenía sobre sus dedos y la dejo sobre la mesa circular, dirigió su vista al el escrito que había hecho y lo escuadriño.

Llevaba palabras que solo él, la tinta y el papel sabrían.   
Sollozo de nuevo llevando sus antebrazos hacia a sus cuencas en donde se esforzaba por eliminar todo el rastro de agua con ayuda de la tela de su túnica. No se explicaba como es que el protector de los universos alternos, que veía más como un pintor (por el hecho de olvidar parte de su labor) en cuestión de unos días le arrebató a su amor tras cometer un grave error en su relación.

Mas tenía en claro algo, trataría de recuperar al hombre que había robado su corazón.

Se levantó de la posición que estaba, sentado de cunclillas en el piso de madera apoyando su fémur sobre las tablillas al punto de dolerle. Sacudió sus ropajes y rozo su dedo medio con el índice provocando un chasquido. Sujeto el arma que había invocado tras su acción y salió del lugar que fue su hogar en alguna vez. Dio una última mirada grabando todos los detalles en la morada, desde las líneas que llenaban su cabaña hasta el corazón que estaba marcado con su inicial y una "G" por parte de su ex-novio. Camino a la puerta y la abrió dándole un adiós a la casa tapizada en un color azul. Pensar en el porque del color le hizo ejercer una sonrisa sobre sus mandíbulas dispersandose segundos después.

— Voy a arreglar lo que arruine, querido. -Mascullo cerrando la puerta tras él.

En otra parte las risas eran las protagonistas sobre una cafetería, sonidos alegres y melosas palabras provenian de una pareja de esqueletos; El primero de baja estatura, camisa blanca, campera incolora y shorts negros mientras que el segundo de mediana estatura, camisa café, franjas celestes a los lados, mangas cremas, pantalones color moka, tirantes caoba y una chaqueta celeste amarrada sobre su cintura. 

Ambos compartían un momento romántico en el establecimiento de bebidas y postres.

—Ink -Llamo el primero. Esto es impresionante. Siempre crei que eras un cabeza hueca que se le olvidaba cualquier cosa luego de saberla así que me alegro un poco de saber que no es así del todo -Bromeo con astucia manteniendo un tono serio en su habla.

¡Oh After! Ja,ja,ja tus palabras me hacen pensar que crees que seguiré con esa extraña maña que me cargaba por encima -Respondio el mencionado. Me ha tomado esfuerzo, pero me complace anunciar que ya no será asi, estoy tomando un tratamiento para ello, creo que desde lo que sucedió, me he enfocado más en las cosas, tengo menos trabajo -Dijo de manera calmada el más mayor.

— Eso es una maravilla, aunque para ser honesto, creo que lo que pasó fue un gran cambio en nuestras vidas, ¿no lo crees?, para ser honesto nunca creí que tú y yo terminaríamos enamorados, u aún algo más extraño, que ambos abandonaramos a esos patanes. Incluso Nightmare apostaba a qué nunca lo haríamos, de mi parte...no era posible para mí algo así y miranos —Rio levemente recordando épocas que el consideraba agridulces al haber sido las únicas en donde tuvo contacto con su familia, sin embargo también pesadas y agradecía profundamente que todo hubiera mejorado.

—Tienes razón, Nightmare estaba equivocado, soy más feliz contigo que, con ese idiota de Error -Anuncio el chico monstruo tomando la pajilla de su bebida: un Café capuchino servido en una copa que compartía con su novio.

—Si, así es, aunque olvidemos ese tema, tenemos una cita y es mejor concentrarnos en ella -Menciono Geno tomando el extremo de la otra pajilla bebiendo al mismo tiempo de su pareja.

El Dúo de enamorados disfrutaba compartiendo su café, entre palabras dulces sus mejillas se teñian de sus respectivos colores, sin importarles que la gente a su alrededor les veía de forma extraña como si estuvieran en una feria de ciencias. Ya no estaban en el subsuelo, ni siquiera en un AU individual, si no, en la superficie de una mezcla de todo. La razón de ello se debía a un evento que ocurrió por causas desconocidas e hizo eso posible. Llevo a muchos monstruos al mismo lugar que a humanos. Un sitio bastante amplio que se hallaba deshabitado, el cual se llenó pronto.

Pese a ello y contando que ya habian pasado algunos años desde la revolución de humanos y monstruos, estos últimos eran veían afectados por algunos comentarios insensatos de parte de algunos humanos.

— Ew, que asco, creí que en este lugar sólo habrían personas normales, no cadáveres vivientes -Enuncio un tipo de entre la multitud a fin de crear conflicto.

—Si, tienes razón, deberían añadir un cartel que dijera que es un cementerio -Agregó un colega del sujeto.

Burlas se hicieron presente acaparando la atención de la mitad de la gente en el establecimiento, logrando que algunos le siguieran mientras otros lo criticaban. Una voz logro resaltar en el bullicio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con que sean monstruos? -Exclamo una pequeña voz femenina. ¡Si tienes un jodido problema puedes metertelo donde más te entre! -Defendio una niña sobre la mesa a lado de quienes se hablaba. Su cabello era corto llegando hasta a los hombros, vestía una polera azul cerulean con dos rayas magenta, pantalones cortos chocolate y un moño rojizo en su peinado.

—¡Ooh miren eso! La embajadora que trajo a estás criaturas desde el averno habló. Bravo niña genia -Arremetió dando un aplauso en son de escarnio.  
No hiciste más que arruinar a tu propia raza trayendo a estos imbéciles, no solo tú, todas las tu's existentes, ya que se reproducen como plagas. Le hubieras hecho un gran favor a la humanidad al haber muerto como los demás niños que esos malnacidos se llevaron consigo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que la chiquilla se levantará de la mesa, cerrara sus puños y diera un gran golpe en el tablón. 

—Tu no vas a entender totalmente nada, eres solo un, idiota con el cual no vale la pena discutir. —Dijo con firmeza retomando su asiento.

— Oww miren eso, ni siquiera se sabe defender, porque sabe que murió, ¿o no es por eso que cubres tu ojo con tu flequillo? Mi hermana es compañera tuya, me ha dicho toda la vergüenza que tiene que pasar cuando la obligan a sentarse a tu lado -Continuo el muchacho.

— ¡Suficiente! -Se escucho gritar en una de las mesas junto a un gran estruendo. Geno estaba parado, sus manos sobre la mesa, y una furia recorría sus huesos mostrando una pupila rojiza degrada a azul. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema con que seamos monstruos?! -Reclamo conteniendo su irá. ¿¡Tanto te afecta que hasta nosotros tengamos pareja y un pobre adolescente idiota como tú no pueda tan siquiera conseguirse una chica o un chico?! Pues bien si es eso puedo ayudarte a qué dejes de ser un jodido hijo de puta -Contesto apunto de invocar una de sus armas.

—Geno cálmate -Musito el de ropa colorida,Ink. 

—¡Me voy a calmar hasta que le meta un jodido hueso por el culo! -Vocifero cabreado.

El de la mancha sobre su rostro se acercó a su novio y lo tomo de la mano tratando de calmarlo. Conocía el carácter serio e explosivo de su amado por lo que quería evitar una disputa que terminaría en desgracia. 

—Urgh. Lo siento cariño sin embargo, sabes que odio a las personas que solo hablan por hablar -Enuncio regresando la mirada a su chico y escuchando algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia a ellos por su espalda, lo cual le alertó y apareció un Gasterblaster que sorprendió a todos en el lugar.

—Geno… soy yo -Llamo la voz tras de él.

—¿Frisk? -Respondio el involucrado dentro de la discusión. ¿Que sucede? 

La niña con un notable parche blanco en el ojo, se acercó a el y soltó un suspiro tomando las manos de su amigo, el cual las apartó un poco debido a situaciones de su pasado.

—Fue mi culpa haberlos traído a este lugar así que lo lamento demasiado, no creí que aún habría personas que fueran ta-...

—Niña —Le interrumpio— no tienes de que preocuparte, no fue tu culpa, así que solo tranquilizate. No estoy enfadado

—Eso es verdad, After!Frisk, no tenemos ningún problema -Añadio Ink.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pequeña y los abrazo, sintiendo la calma llenar su corazón. Pese a notar la tensión en la espalda de Geno ya era un progreso el que la dejara abrazarlo.

—Muchas gracias chicos -Enuncio con suavidad separándose de su mejor amigo y el que podría ser su tío político en un futuro.

A ella le hacía feliz saber que Geno había conocido a alguien que le hiciera feliz, el salir de la pantalla de carga y ver cómo su vida mejoraba lentamente era un milagro que agradecía con el fondo de su alma. Más aún con ello a veces tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

La mezcla que hubo en lo multiversos le era rara, nadie sabía la causa, y el miedo e incluso nostalgia tomaban control en ella por ciertos periodos. Algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía el qué. Tomando la desición de disfrutar el presente, no dijo nada más.

Nadie en ese lugar se dio cuenta  
Nadie vio su presencia  
Nadie además de la niña sintió inquietud.

Pero ese lugar era la habitación de juegos de un ser que ni el mismo Dios de la muerte sabía que existía.

—El juego finalmente comenzó...


	2. Capitulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no son lo que parecen ser.

El brillante césped perdía su color con tan solo una pisada de aquel ser que se encontraba viendo fijamente al ventanal de vidrio, la brisa fría del viento revolvía la tela en su ropa y sus manos se adherían al cristal dejando algunas plasmaciones de sus huellas. Le dolía ver esa escena y sus cuencas se cubrían de un negro abismal que poco a poco liberaba pequeñas corrientes de agua salinas que recorrían su rostro como si fuera una especie de cascada para terminar en el centro de su mentón y resbalar perdiéndose en el suelo. 

—Geno...-Susurró para si mismo el ser de la oscuridad sintiendo la humedad que caía entre su rostro. El dolor en el 'cofre' donde guardaba sus pocos sentimientos era insoportable. Quería recuperarlo, entrar al establecimiento, abrir las puertas y tomar de la mano al muchacho que robó su corazón como un ladrón en medio de un bosque; en su punto más vulnerable. 

Arrebatarlo del lado del pintor y que todo volviera a ser lo mismo, pero no sucedería y Reaper más que nadie lo sabía. Su error había sido tan grande que caía en lo imperdonable. 

— . . . Perdoname -Fue lo único que musitó en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas el mismo se podía percibir. Perdóname Geno. 

El aroma a café invadía las fosas nasales de los dos monstruos que estaban teniendo una agradable cita, las risas y las caricias protagonizaban el romántico momento. ¿Cómo el protector de los universos alternos acabo siendo el interés amoroso de una falla del mismo multiverso como diría su adversario? era una historia interesante, que sin lugar a dudas tenía como principal factor al esqueleto de túnica negra, y era por dicha razón que esté se maldecía. 

— Lo lamento por el alboroto de hace un rato -Comento el muchacho de prendas blancas mientras sostenía el listado del menú del lugar leyéndolo para decidir que pedir. Apenas y habían bebido algo, más quería probar las delicias que los humanos mencionaban en su día a día cada que pasaba a su lado tras ir a su 'trabajo'. 

—Oh After, no te preocupes, entiendo que no tengas demasiada paciencia con los humanos, a decir verdad, supongo que es comprensible -Menciono calmado su pareja observando la hoja que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Se te antoja algo? si quieres podemos pedir algo, sinceramente yo también quería probar las galletas de colores que salen en la segunda página, ¿a qué se ven buenas? -Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa haciendo que su pómulos se tiñeran de todos los matices del arcoiris. 

El rostro del semi-muerto se cubrió de un rubor bastante rojizo al admirar la gesticulación de su novio y comenzó a reír entrecerrando el único ojo que tenía sano propiciando que su alma palpitara rebosante de amor. 

—Eres tan adorable, Ink. También estaba pensando en esas galletas, tal vez podemos pedir un plato para ambos, o una degustación y si nos gusta entonces las ordenamos, ¿que te parece? 

—¡Claro que sí! 

La energía que desvelaba la cara de los enamorados era suficiente para que la muerte se sintiera incómoda, pese a ser su idea espiar a su antiguo amor con su nueva relación se sentía traicionado. Geno nunca antes había sonreído de esa forma cuando se encontraba con él, las pocas expresiones que lograba ver era cuando lo molestaba más de la cuenta perturbando incluso su sueño al tomarle fotos sin su consentimiento, tal como un acosador.

¿Así lo veía?

La pregunta rondeo la cabeza del monstruo, como un fantasma haciendo que se cuestionara sobre el pensar de su amado. Jamás lo había creído ni siquiera se colocó en los zapatos del 'menor' más no obstante ahora todo era más visible y entendía el porque de los golpes que este le inflingia en son de defensa propia. Sin embargo por muchas vueltas que le diera al adunto eso no le explicaba el porque Geno se tomó a pecho "su traición" con el asesino de los multiversos, sin siquiera dejarlo explicarse. 

El aura tétrica se manifestó en su persona causando que los vidriales crujieran captando la atención de la gente e incluso de los centros de su atención que al escuchar el sonido voltearon de inmediato junto a las personas humanas. Afortunadamente desapareció antes de que el rostro de su persona anhelada lo reconociera y se esfumó como la misma bruma. 

—¿Escuchaste eso After? -Menciono el jovencito que estaba seguro de haber visto una sombra en el reflejo del exterior. Parecía una silueta, ¿acaso sería un pobre desafortunado en busca de alimento? Se que la brecha espacio-temporal continúa trayendo más y más población sin detenerse. Si eso sigue este mundo va a colapsar y la comida se ezcasara...soy el guardián de los universos alternos y no pudo hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera detener la catástrofe global - Dijo de forma melancólica. 

La máscara que ocultaba Ink era demasiado para él, se sentía un inútil por dentro, quería ayudar y no podía hacerlo, aún si estaba consumiendo los viales que daban alegría, motivación y tristeza a su alma, su única fuente de sentir, incluso el amor por su enamorado con el que llevaba saliendo siete meses.

El de bufanda roja noto entonces algo extraño en las muecas de su dúo, parecía que se encontraba triste, y el ni siquiera era bueno consolando a las personas, perdió la habilidad tras pasar años encerrados dentro de la pantalla de carga, y todo gracias a una ruta genocida. Geno se sintió extraño, usualmente el era el consolado en su antigua relación amorosa, mas en ese instante se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer. 

—Ink...nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa -Musito deseando que pudiera calmar a su novio. Tu no rompiste la armonía entre los universos, se que ahora hay más trabajo ya que debemos evitar que muchos tipos genocidas lleguen pero, no estás solo, estás conmigo y ehm...bueno, no te dejare sin apoyo en esta etapa uhm...así que no debes sentirte mal, ¿de... acuerdo? - Pronuncio nervioso el monstruo elevando su antebrazo y llevándolo a su nuca comenzando a rascarla para liberar la "tensión", una borrosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus dientes y vio a su querido.

Ink no había derrochado el intento de Geno, le causaba ternura que conociendo su historia e incluso la nula interacción emocional que solía tener se hubiera percatado de su estado y le estuviera animando, eso le parecía bastante dulce. Aún si nada de ello debía estar ocurriendo se sentía dicho de tener a alguien como Geno a su lado.

—Gracias, Afther - Respondio con más alegría.

La voz de su acompañante fue dudosa, era como si el supiera algo que él no, y eso le inquietaba bastante. Lamentablemente para quien lo acababa de consolar no era igual, estaba angustiado, por algo que sus memorias sabían.

—¿Pasa algo, After? -Pregunto manteniendo la calma e intentando que las sensaciones de su pasado no tomarán el dominio de su persona. Para su infortunio su enamorado no le respondió al estar perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿After?

El mencionado mantenía un semblante de intriga, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y su vista era dirigida hacia a la mesa de buen material pintada de color blanco, ¿quería comprar una? eso sería lo más sensato de su actuar de no ser porque el evento anterior había dejado sobre sus hombros una gelida brisa, y no una habitual y ordinaria. Solo existía un ser en la faz del universo capaz de provocar la heladez más elevada y perpetúa: Su ex-novio. 

Reaper y su antiguo compañero de clases Nightmare eran los dos individuos que podrían poseer una gran cantidad de oscuridad al punto de causar terror, la diferencia es que el segundo evocaba daño.

— (¿Acaso estuvo aquí?) - Penso elevando sus pupilas y miro de manera fija los ventanales. Su ojo se abrio con sorpresa al percatarse de la huella que estaba allí, una similar a el, mediana y en forma de un esqueleto. Sus dudas fueron borradas y a su vez confirmadas. 

Estaba consciente de que su anterior pareja tenía un grave problema de obsesión más creyó que lo dejaría en paz después de las circunstancias en donde terminaron. 

— ¡Hey Afther! -Chilló el de colores claros al sentirse ignorado- ¿Sucede algo? Si es así puedes contarme, ya sabes...acabas de mejorar mi ánimo y quiero hacer lo mismo, darte felicidad como tú me la brindas a mí

Un movimiento de cabeza en son de negación se hizo presente, y las tibias manos de su contrario tocaron su mejilla.

—No Ink…no sucede nada. De igual manera, ¿le preguntaste a la mesera si aún tenía disponibles las "rainbow cookies?" -Comento desviando el tema de conversación a la comida que los dos ansiaban probar. 

—Oh no, se me olvido, me quedé ido en mi y pensando en la expresión que había en tu rostro y solo le levanté la mano pero, ni siquiera me di cuenta si me hizo caso o se marchó 

El muchacho comenzó a reír.

—Ow, Ink, no te preocupes, la llamaré ahora mismo -Menciono esbozando una gentil sonrisa. Vamos, no solo quiero llevarte a este lugar hoy 

La parca regresaba a su casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo sobre sus mejillas, ya estaba harto de permanecer en ese estado, y por si solo no podía recuperar a Geno así que iría en búsqueda del único Sans que podía manipular la energía negativa al igual que él: Nightmare. 

Más como si el universo lo escuchará el susudicho apareció a sus espaldas. Un roce se poso sobre su hombro izquierdo y una grave voz hablo a sus espaldas. 

—¿Que sucede muerte? ¿Tienes problemas? Puedo presentir miles de pensamientos negativos emanar desde ti. Es normal recurrentemente pero ahora es diferente, es como si quisieras destruir a alguien, ¿acaso es al pintor que te robo a tu novio? -Menciono con sarcasmo disfrutando de la expresión que hacía el espectro ante su comentario. ¡Oh vamos! ¡No pongas esa cara! Ya todos en el universo saben que te dejo. 

La pupila de color azulada del ente se poso sobre Reaper y lo tomo de las manos. 

—Claro que puedo darte lo que quieres, incluso más. Se cuan ambicioso eres Death, y también que no podrás rechazar mi oferta. Ese bueno para nada te interesa y estarías dispuesto a hacer todo para recuperarlo…y con ello a tus hijos, ¿no es así? 

La autoconfianza que tenía consigo mismo el monstruo frente a él era de asustarse, hacer un trato con Nightmare asemejaba a uno con el mismo gobernante del infierno. 

Reaper estaba dudoso, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, era cierto que amaba a Geno y que ansiaba que todo fuera como antes pero, ya había visto lo que ocurrió con el último que pacto con el ser de la discordia, y no fue agradable. Quizá era inmortal pero sus demás "amigos" o al menos las pocas personas que consideraba así, no lo eran.

—¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí? -Cuestiono con euforia. No quiero verte a ti luego de lo que pasó, mucho menos hacer un trato contigo, en primer lugar es tu culpa que el universo este desordenado, tú y tu estúpido experimento con aquel tipo. Lo destrozaste todo, ¿que más quieres?

Las palabras del Dios no tenían ningún efecto en el muchacho cubierto de desconocida esencia. Solo le provocaban carcajadas. 

— Hmph, veo que aún sigues con tu estupidez de rencor. Ya te dije que fue un accidente, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo? ya deberías dejar eso en el pasado, no crees que es inconvenien-…—Fue interrumpido—

— ¡¿Crees que fue un accidente que le hicieras creer a Geno e Ink que estaba con Error?! -Exclamó lleno de furia. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te llevaste a mi familia e incluso la de aquel otro imbécil! ¿y todo para que? para un jodido experimento que nadie tiene idea de que carajos es. 

El esqueleto rondo sus ojos.

— Nadie tiene que saberlo, solo yo sé su proceso, les dije a ti y al estúpido de Error que sería temporal, y no tienes ni siquiera la capacidad de decirme que hacer, no eres nadie cercano a mi. Solo fuiste un conejillo de indias que acepto a cambio de que tú 'esposo' pudiera concebir. Yo te di lo que querías así que ya déjalo morir allí. 

Las palabras que proclamaba el oscuro eran como filosas espinas que perforaban el pecho del Dios, aquel individuo tenía razón, era sido su culpa, pidió un trato y se le otorgó pero en el contrato no leyó las letras pequeñas, el no coloco las consecuencias que ahora estaba viviendo, jamás en ninguno de sus miles de años desearía que el hombre al que tanto trabajo le había costado enamorar terminará con el archienemigo de un amigo suyo. 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba el varón que manejaba los hilos luego de lo sucedido, ¿lo recordaría? Ink era un sujeto con el cual no se llevaba bien y por azares del destino acabo unido a el a pocos meses de casarse, ¿entonces porque no había ido tras su búsqueda? el error informático podía ser demasiado introvertido al grado de evitar cualquier persona física y eso no significaba que con su prometido debía actuar igual, ¿entonces habría algo más que estuviera ocultando?

— Entonces si solo es temporal dime porque le borraste la memoria a Error, él iría tras Ink si recordara, se que llega a ser un tipajo extraño pero, no lo creo capaz de enterrar todo en un pasado que fue eliminado. ¿Le hiciste algo?

— Sh sh, muchas preguntas para un solo día señor "muerte". Si tanto quieres saber porque no le preguntas tu mismo. Yo no tengo nada que ver en sus tonterías sentimentales. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y estoy en busca de Killer así que mejor apartate.

—¿ O si no que? -Lo reto. No me digas que te crees tan capaz para asesinar al guardián que se lleva las almas a su descanso eterno, puedo cortar tus hilos cuando yo quiera Nightmare, jamás olvides eso. Incluso los de Cross, si es por el que estás haciendo todo esto.

—¿Que tiene que ver Cross en esto?

—Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que te dejare ir pulpo, pero, antes, te advertire que si este estúpido experimento no termina en algo benéfico para mí y para Geno…te vas a enterar quien es Reaper. 

Una carcajada resonó entre el bosque oscuro donde se encontraban. 

— Lo que digas, sabes bien que yo actuó conforme el lado del tablero de ajedrez que esté a mi conveniencia.

Y con esa charla el ser de oscuridad chasqueo los dedos y desapareció ante los ojos del portador de la hoz. 

— . . .

Suspiró y se adentro al solitario sendero que era la dirección a su antigua cabaña con su amor.

— Más te vale que ese tablero sea el mío, o Killer y Cross lo sabrán todo. -Murmuró en solitario continuando su caminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto demorar en actualizar, no estube muy bien respecto a mi salud pero intentaré estar más por aquí, sin más que decir espero que disfruten de la historia.


End file.
